thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth is a inhabited continental planet in the Sol system, and homeplanet of the Human species. The planet has a PDS-score of 8. Earth serves as the capital of several galactic nations, such as the Alliance of Systems and the Allied Systems Federation. After the discovery of the Votos species in 2096, the nation-states of Earth and colonies on other planetary bodies unified in the Union of Sol. This union eventually became an important member in the Alliance of Systems and the Allied Systems Federation. Planet information ... Defenses Earth was secretly one of the best defended planets in known space. The Aegis Solarum and the Federations ministry of defense, which were both primarily run by humans, invested greatly in the defense of the planet. Like most capital worlds, Earth possesed many city-encompassing shield generators that would protect the great cities against orbital bombardment or asteroid impacts. Furthermore, Earth had a several ground-to-orbit railgun cannons that could defend the planet against against large invading fleets. But the most well-kept secret of Earth defenses was its incredible arsenal of nuclear weaponry, which was basically forbidden by galactic law. By storing the arsenal deep underground in shielded bunkers, the weapons would not be detected by sensors or scanners. This arsenal was built up well before humanity went to the stars, and was kept active and up-to-date by the Union of Sol and the Aegis Solarum. Earth was also protected by an extensive network of orbital defensive platforms in orbit and scattered throughout the Sol system. This protective orbital network was also kept secret by the Federations ministry of defense, but most people vaguely knew of its existence. Points of interest Starpoint city - The ASF controlled metropolis that served as Earth's primary planetary spaceport and Federation governmental base. The metropolitan area covered a large part of the south-west of the Australian continent, and included cities like Sydney, Canberra, and Adelaide. The planetbound facilities extended just north of Lake Eyre, and various facilities were located on the island of Tasmania Shanbixi area - A megalopolisian super-city located in former China. The super-city spreads out across the liaoning, hebei, shanxi, shandong, henan, and shaanxi region and is a collection of hundreds of former cities merged together. This megalopolis is the largest urban center on the planet and houses a vast population. Arabic forest - On the coasts of the persian gulf lies a vast artificial forest. This forest was created in the mid of the 21st century to reclaim desert wastelands. The desert-edge forests still heavily rely on artificial sustainment, but the forests have contributed greatly to habitability in the Saudian peninsula. Nilian lushes - Similar to the Arabic forests, the Nilian lushes are vast areas of lush plains adjecent to the Nile river in former Egypt. These plains combat desertification and are a great bed of natural food production and hydroponic food production. Tarcia - A urban sprawl on the archipelago continent of Antartica inhabited mostly by Votos. The urban colonization of the continent began after most of the polar ice had melted away in the mid 21st century. After the discovery of the Votos species by Humanity in 2096, many Votos emigrated here to start a new life on Earth. Atlantis - A semi-floating maritime city on the coasts of the European continent. The city was constructed over time as sea levels rose during the 21st century. The metropolitarian region now expands over regions of former Netherlands and Belgium.